A fairytale ending
by Boglie
Summary: Tiny spoilers for the final ep mainly just really common knowledge though. Jack's comments make the Doctor think who's he to ruin the flow of a story?


The Daleks advanced towards Rose; this was the end,

"Exterminate; Exterminate."

Rose wanted to wipe away the tears that were flowing down her cheeks, but she was terrified to risk moving her arms; this was it, they had killed the Doctor and now she too was about to meet her fate, alone and afraid. "No!" Rose commanded herself, she would go down fighting; she would make the Doctor proud, she wasn't a wimp – she would fight on for the Doctor, and for Jack who she presumed was also already dead. She started to try and move out, towards the Daleks but their guns were already just inches away, it would be pointless.

Rose thought back over all the memories she had shared with the Doctor, ending in the moment that a Dalek had entered announcing the defeat of the Doctor. Rose had just sunk to the floor, feeling as if her world had collapsed on top of her, there was no longer anyone else, she was alone.

Rose edged back against the wall, pushing herself back as far as she could go, clenching her eyes tightly closed; she didn't particularly want to see her final moments of life.

The Daleks hovered towards her, closer and closer…

The guns were almost touching her face…

There were only a few scarce seconds left…

Rose tried to be strong, not wanting to die afraid, though she was already alone…

The Daleks edged closer...closer...closer…

CRASH!

The door of the room crashed to the floor, causing the Daleks to spin around in shock. Rose still kept her eyes shut, not knowing that the Daleks had turned around, having only heard the crash.

Then she heard it, the same voice that she'd recognise anywhere…

"The Master is dead," The Doctor announced, glaring at the Daleks, "Your leader is dead." "He is not dead; our master cannot die." The Daleks replied in unison, moving over towards the Doctor, who was standing with Jack, who holding a gun at the Daleks, behind him "Wrong; an army without a leader never wins and you just lost your leader; so, shut up and listen. I've just about had enough of you lot, going around causing trouble were there needn't be any." The Doctor remarked, taking control. However, he hadn't expected them to return to shielding Rose, "We will exterminate your associate if you attempt to hurt us." They cried, as they pushed Rose back against the wall. The Doctor sighed in frustration, he hadn't used a gun to fight his opponents before, it hadn't seemed right, but by now he had had enough. He turned round to grab the gun which Jack was still pointing at the Daleks. Rose just stared at the Doctor, the slightest error and she'd be hit instead of the Daleks, but if there was one person Rose trusted to get it right, it was the Doctor; even so, she still breathed in, pushing back against the wall, as the Doctor opened fire. It was over in a few seconds; the Doctor fired at the Daleks, confusing the Daleks, causing them to fire randomly, killing themselves instead of their opponents.

The Doctor dropped the gun, running over to Rose, the pair meeting in each others' arms in the middle of the room, as Jack rushed over to join them. The trio just stood there together, not wanting to risk being separated again. However, Jack soon realised that he was slightly in the way, and quickly left to find the Tardis, not needing to make any excuses. "I thought you were dead." Rose whispered into the Doctor's jacket as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Rose, this is all my fault; you nearly died!" "But I didn't; you rescued me." Rose reassured him. "Rose, when I saw the dust on the floor, when I thought they'd killed you, I felt so bad; I'd never told you, and now I've found you, alive, I need to tell you…" The Doctor was silenced by Rose's finger on his lips, "You don't need to say it, Doctor, I know already." "But…." He didn't know whether she had meant that in a good way or not, but his uncertainty was resolved as Rose gently kissed him, before hugging him deeply, never wanting to let go.

"You know, you two look like a couple out of some ancient love-story or fairytale!" Jack laughed as he stood in the doorway. "What?" The Doctor questioned, still staring at Rose. "I mean, this whole situation; the girl gets captured by the evil opponents, the guy mounts a major plan to rescue her, almost killing himself in the process. Then the guy defeats the enemies and the girl rushes over to her 'hero', when they admit how much they love each other. All that's missing is the old girly fairytale ending!" Jack laughed, watching as Rose blushed and looked at the floor. "Which is what?" The Doctor asked, never having read any of the weird human stories which they supposedly called real literature. "Just the hero/prince guy getting down on one knee, asking the girl to marry him and then them living happily ever after nonsense." Jack explained, surprised that the Doctor could actually be bothered to listen; it seemed far too domestic! The Doctor looked at Rose, who was still blushing at the floor, "Well, who am I to ruin the ending?" He remarked, grinning explicitly, as he dropped down to the floor on his knees; he'd almost lost Rose, he wasn't prepared to risk hanging about for a better time in the future which might never occur. Rose, looked at him, not understanding what he was doing, as did Jack. "Doctor?" she asked, confused. The Doctor took Rose hands and looked at her, "Rose Tyler, will you marry me?"

Jack stared in shock, was he serious? He had only said it as a joke, he couldn't seriously be doing this for real! But Rose could tell by the look in the Doctor's eyes, he was perfectly serious. She just looked at the Doctor for a few moments, as a smile spread across her face, "Yes, Doctor, I'd love to marry you." Rose screamed as the Doctor grabbed her, spinning her around in the air. The couple kissed once again as the Doctor gently put Rose down, neither of them wanting the moment to end. "Er, I guess I should be saying congratulations or something then." Jack laughed as he thought about the reality of what had just happened; Rose and the Doctor were getting married; it was insane; romantic, but insane.


End file.
